SCP-953 "Humanoide Polimórfico"
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Desconhecido Títulos: SCP-953; Humanoide Polimórfico Sexo: Feminino Idade: Desconhecida Espécie: Kumiho Classificações: SCP de Classe Keter Altura: Desconhecida Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Fundação SCP Aliados: Nenhum Inimigos: A Fundação SCP Descrição: A SCP-973-1 é um carro policial, similar aos utilizados pelos policiais estadunidenses dos anos 1970. SCP-973-2 é um homem caucasiano de altura mediana, levemente acima do peso, careca e com um bigode ruivo. Após recentes eventos, porém, a sua aparência mudou, com seus olhos ficando completamente vermelhos, e a sua boca se tornando um vazio completamente negro. Sobre SCP-953, Humanoide Polimórfico, é uma SCP de Classe Keter, sendo uma ameaça inteligente, constante e altamente hostil a toda e qualquer forma de vida humana. A SCP-953 é uma raposa vermelha de nove caudas, que tem a capacidade de tomar a forma que quiser, embora favoreça a forma de uma mulher coreana atraente, embora todas as formas nas quais se transforme retenham características vulpinas. A SCP-953 também possui poderes telepáticos, os quais usa para cometer atos de extrema violência ou crueldade contra as pessoas, aparentemente para a sua diversão. Apesar de seu imenso sadismo, ela também é movida pela fome, se alimentando principalmente de fígados e corações humanos, embora possa comer carne humana de um modo em geral. Sua página oficial está aqui. Mentalidade Personalidade: A SCP-953 é dissimulada, extremamente rancorosa, sádica e imoral, adorando infligir sofrimento alheio e não tendo nenhuma forma de ética e escrúpulos. Ela também é violenta e hostil, agindo com extrema violência sempre que é confundida com uma kitsune ou provocada. Como Age em Combate: A SCP-953 é uma predadora esperta. Raramente ela encara combate direto com um oponente, preferindo seduzi-lo ou fingir ser o que não é, para só então atacá-lo de surpresa. Nas raras vezes em que entra em combate direto ela usa liberalmente seus poderes para adquirir vantagens sob o oponente, e também luta agressivamente, avançando sobre ele e visando matá-lo o mais rápido possível. Moral: Maligna Caótica Preferência Sexual: Bissexual(?) Gostos: Matar; Causar dor; Torturar Desgostos: Ser confundida com uma kitsune; Qualquer coisa que considere com uma ofensa Objetivos: Matar qualquer um que ofendê-la Inteligência: Normal. SCP-953 é uma assassina, planejadora e caçadora extremamente hábeis, além de ser uma atriz de capacidades imensas. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Sobre-humano (Seus golpes atravessam corpos humanos para arrancar seus corações e rins consistentemente, e já foi capaz de estripar pessoas e matar membros da MTF com as mãos nuas) Defesa: Sobre-humana (Mesmo agentes da MTF, mesmo quando armados com armas mano-a-mano, são incapazes de causar qualquer coisa além de ferimentos medianos, e pessoas normais são completamente impotentes contra ela. É dito pela Fundação que armas de fogo são necessárias para incapacitá-la) Velocidade: Humana no ápice (Capaz de se manter com oficiais da MTF, que são muito acima de quaisquer combatentes normais, além de ser muito superior a humanos convencionais) Força: Sobre-humana (Capaz de rasgar carne humana com as mãos) Vigor: Acima do normal (Continuou lutando e perseguindo um membro da MTF por longos períodos de tempo mesmo após ser empalada por um bastão) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano convencional fisicamente Fraquezas Físicas: Nenhuma em particular Fraquezas Psicológicas: Tem extrema fobia a cães, ao ponto de ficar paralisada ou fugir diante deles e sequer conseguindo agir racionalmente Parafernália Habilidades Habilidade em Combate: Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Metamorfose, Possessão, Manipulação Mental, Ilusionismo Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= |-|Poderes= *'Telepatia': Feitos Artigo Principal *"Direct human contact with SCP-953 is strictly forbidden due to SCP-953's mind-altering properties; for this reason, all personnel must respect a 100 m safe zone when the hermetically sealed door is opened." Os poderes da SCP-953 tem um máximo de cem metros de alcance. *"Its preferred killing method is a bare-handed strike to the abdomen, penetrating the abdominal cavity and removing the liver, which it will later consume." SCP-953 ataca pessoas arrancando seus rins com as mãos nuas, num só golpe. *"Subject displays polymorphic properties, however, allowing it to take the form of various other objects and beings (most commonly, an attractive Korean female). Subject will display some vulpine aspect (ears, tail, paws, eyes, fur, voice, mannerisms) in all of its alternate forms: this can serve to identify the subject should it attempt disguise, although SCP-953 will attempt to conceal its tails through clothing and other methods." SCP-953 pode livremente mudar de forma, embora sempre tenha características vulpinas. *"In addition to polymorphic abilities, SCP-953 displays moderate level psionic abilities, namely suggestion and telepathy. Although insufficient to fool an outside observer, an entranced subject can be convinced of a variety of false facts, including the nature of SCP-953, its own nature, and the nature of things around it. SCP-953 has used this in the past to, among other things: deceive police officers investigating reports of loud screams from a hotel room, convince a mother to roast and eat her own child, carry out acts of necrophilia upon Agent Ramsey's fiance in full view of said Agent, and succeed in the systematic murder of 27 attendees of "YiffCon 2███"." A SCP-953 tem poderes psíquicos de nível moderado, sendo estes de sugestão e telepatia. Seu funcionamento é de "convencer" alvos a acreditar em mentiras sobre qualquer coisa. Ela já usou isso para enganar policiais em assassinatos óbvios e cheios de testemunhas, convencer uma mãe a cozinhar e comer o próprio filho, cometer necrofilia com o/a noivo/a do/a Agente Ramsey, e cometer 27 assassinatos seguidamente. *"o date, SCP-953 has escaped and been recovered six times, resulting in the deaths of █ SCP agents during various incidents." A SCP-953 já causou a morte de vários agentes. Entrevista 953 A *"… do you mind if I say this part off the record? It's not very…" "As you wish." "Thank you. What did you see after that?" "She… she bit it off." "Please elaborate." "She just… bit it off. All of it, and then she spit it out and showed it to him, just so that he could see it happening… 1 just… he couldn't believe it at first, then he was trying to scream but she'd torn his throat out with her teeth, then she made her hand like this and stabbed it into his belly. 1 was gurgling and trying to push her off, he was bleeding all over the place, but she just pushed him to the ground and started working her fingers in his belly, reached in deep and pulled something… it must have been his liver, it was the right shape and color… just pulled it out like she was gutting a fish and swallowed it whole." A SCP-953 arranca o pênis de um homem com uma mordida, rasga uma garganta com os dentes e atravessa o corpo de um homem com um golpe. *"I went for our weapons, grabbed my .45 and then 1 walked in asking what was wrong, so I shot him." "You shot him?" "I saw him die, he was dead, she killed him, it had to be her." "Are you sure? Perhaps you were mistaken." "She tore his guts out and ate them, he was DEAD! And "his" eyes were glowing yellow! What the hell kind of human being has glowing yellow eyes?" A SCP-953 aparentemente pode possuir pessoas, e estripou um homem com as mãos. *"REDACTED] killed him and laid him out where the dining table had been… his eyes were wide open and his skin was flayed open, like a butcher's… oh god, there were the bowls, the ones we'd been eating out of, but the meat, it wasn't beef or pork, it was him… and the rice… maggots, crawling in his flesh, he'd have to have been dead for days, but how, we'd seen him at the base of the mountain just yesterday… I threw up. There were… some of them were still alive, crawling in my vomit, and I just…" A SCP-953 pode induzir ilusões com o seu poder de sugestão, com ela fazendo os membros da MTF que haviam indo buscá-la enxergarem uma tigela cheia de carne podre e larvas como sendo uma tigela de carne e arroz. *"-wasn't much of a punji stick, but it got her, straight through the gut, slowed her down a bit-" A SCP-953 continua lutando, embora tenha seu desempenho um pouco prejudicado, ao ter um bastão atravessando sua barriga. *"-had to be fire, the third was always fire. I got to the van about the time the sun came up, broke a window and went to the back. There was a flamethrower… sorry, "defoliant projector" there for sterilization if needed, so I grabbed it, flicked on the sparker, managed to get it around just as she came out of the treeline-" A SCP-953 resiste ser banhada em chamas. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Malignos Caóticos Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Fundação SCP Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Assassinos